Je l'aime
by Ariani Lee
Summary: De ce qui peut se produire d'étrange lorsque deux hommes patinent ensemble, juste pour s'entraîner. Oneshot, LambWeir, figure skating. RAR please!


**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Rating :** Aucun

**Bêta-lecture : **Lyly U

**Résumé :** De ce qui peut se produire d'étrange lorsque deux hommes patinent ensemble, juste pour s'entraîner.

**Disclaimer :** Stephane Lambiel et Johnny Weir sont deux patineurs de très haut niveau, ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Ce texte m'a été inspiré par une vidéo que vous pouvez trouver sur Vous-Savez-Quoi (c'est en deux mots, les initiales sont YT – vous avez deviné ? 8D) Vous tapez « Stephan Lambiel, Johnny Weir rehearsal » dans le moteur de recherche de Vous-Savez-Quoi et vous prenez la vidéo qui dure 3 :55. Stéphane Lambiel est celui qui porte un pull gris à col roulé, Johnny Weir celui qui porte un survêtement bleu. « Suite » de _Je l'admire._

**Note de l'auteur: **Ce texte est court. Si vous m'avez ajoutée à votre author alert list et que vous etes là, lisez-le et laissez-moi une petite review. L'OS précédent que j'ai écrit sur ce sujet n'a reçu qu'une review, c'était déprimant é-è

_**Je l'aime**_

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.

Un jour, j'ai changé. Ma façon de le voir, de le percevoir a changé. Et ça n'a rien changé. Sauf à l'intérieur de moi.

Un jour, pratiquer avec lui est devenu moins anodin. Sa proximité, sa taille entre mes mains, ses yeux dans les miens, se sont mis à signifier pour moi plus qu'une franche camaraderie, plus qu'une simple commodité d'entraînement.

Ce jour-là, je me suis posé la question. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entraîne avec lui ? Après tout, les chances que nous patinions un jour ensemble, pour un vrai programme, sont infinitésimales. Alors pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le faire entre hommes, … mais tout le monde ne le fait pas non plus…

La réponse est simple, ou tout du moins l'était-elle au début. Parce que c'était pratique.

Johnny est mince, fin, plus léger que moi, que les autres patineurs en général. On n'a pas forcément le temps de chercher une partenaire, ou tout simplement, parfois, il n'y a pas de filles. Alors on se tourne l'un vers l'autre.

Ce fameux jour, où je me suis posé pour la première fois la question, cette réponse m'est venue spontanément. Presqu'aussi spontanément que la prise de conscience subite d'un fait très simple et parfaitement évident qui rend cette explication caduque.

Nous sommes tous les deux des patineurs en solo. Nous patinons rarement en couple. Alors cet entraînement-là ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Alors pourquoi ?

Ce fameux jour, il m'a semblé avoir ouvert une vanne quelque part, qui donnait à mes perceptions une dimension nouvelle et troublante.

Ses hanches sous mes doigts. Le contact de son corps contre le mien. Ses expressions, sa voix, son rire, tout a pris une signification particulière.

_Il _a pris une signification particulière.

Pourtant, lui n'a jamais changé d'un iota. Il est fidèle à lui-même. Drôle, exubérant, optimiste, tenace.

Mais aussi sexy, aguicheur, sensuel, taquin.

Ses regards malicieux font courir des frissons le long de mon épine dorsale.

Ses sourires d'allumeur, dont il gratifie le public quand il patine, et dont il n'est pas avare en général, remuent quelque chose en moi. Et j'ai la gorge sèche quand il les fait à d'autres.

Ses mains dans les miennes me donnent l'impression d'avoir les oreilles bourrées de coton tellement je ne suis plus capable de percevoir autre chose.

Sa façon, tellement naturelle, de rectifier la position de mes mains sur sa taille me donne la chair de poule.

Sa façon de prononcer mon prénom le fait sonner différemment, comme s'il existait deux manières différentes de s'appeler « Stéphane », la sienne, puis celle de tous les autres.

Sa façon de se mouvoir, de danser sur la glace, les mouvements de son corps quand je le lance et qu'il se reçoit, de ses muscles qui bougent avec fluidité sous sa peau font couler du feu dans mes veines.

Sa façon d'offrir au regard des autres tout ce qu'il offre au mien est une épine plantée dans mon cœur.

Sa façon d'offrir à d'autres les regards et les sourires dont il me gratifie est un poignard planté dans mon âme.

Ce fameux jour, j'ai compris que je n'admirais pas seulement Johnny Weir. Je l'aime.


End file.
